The Little Mer-Foxworth
Jennyfoxworth mermaid.png|Jenny Foxworth as Ariel Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) as Eric Ultra Nyan Disney.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Flounder Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Sebastian Pauley Studio Ghibli.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle John Smith.jpg|John Smith as King Triton Catrina Disneyland.jpg|Catrina as Ursula X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark and JumKiller.png|Jum Killer as Flotsam and Jetsam Tinky Winky Teletubbies.jpg|Tinky Winky as Harold the Seahorse Maurice.jpg|Maurice as Grimsby Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis.jpeg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Brain in DIC.jpg|Brain as Max the Sheepdog Karen.jpg|Karen as Ursula as Vanessa Raye's Grandfather.jpg|Raye's Grandfather as The Priest Concorne.jpg|Concorne as Glut the Shark Sesame Street Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber.jpeg|Sesame Street Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Ururu.jpg|Ururu as Giant Ursula Ultraman Jonias.jpg|Ultraman Jonias as itself Misty Pokemon.jpg|Misty, Thumbelina (1993).jpg|Thumbelina (1993), Betty Barrett.jpg|Betty Barrett, Zoe Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake, She-Ra (1984).jpg|She-Ra (1984) and Starfire.jpg|Starfire as Ariel's Sisters Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers.jpg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Twilight Sparkle EQG.jpg|Human Twilight Sparkle as Gadget Hackwrench (in outtakes) Godzilla (1962-1975).jpg|Godzilla (1962-1975) as itself Thomas O'Malley and Paramount Pictures' Movie Spoof of 1989 Human and Toon Style of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Ariel - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Eric - Pinocchio (1940) * Flounder - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Sebastian - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * King Triton - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Flotsam and Jetsam - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) and Jum Killer (Jumborg Ace and Giant) * Harold the Seahorse - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Grimsby - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Max the Sheepdog - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Ursula as Vanessa - Karen (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * The Priest - Raye's Grandfather (Sailor Moon) * Ariel's Sisters - Misty (Pokemon), Thumbelina (1993), Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), She-Ra (1984) and Starfire (Teen Titans) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Gorillas (Glove and Boots), Steve (Blue's Clues) & The Peddler (Aladdin) * Glut the Shark - Concorne (Thundermask) * Jig Dancing Sailors - SSSP (Science Special Search Party) (Ultraman), UG (Ultraseven), UGM (Ultraman 80), Various Sailor "A Whale of a Tale" (20'000 Leagues Under the Sea), Indians (Peter Pan), Pirates of the Carribean Characters, The T. Birds (Grease), Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and MAT (Return of Ultraman) * Sailors During Storm - Chicken Little, TAC (Ultraman Ace), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), MAC (Ultraman Leo), Fowler (Chicken Run), Thunderbirds Characters, Doraemon, Knights (Narnia 2), Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House), Hobgoblins, E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Stingray Characters, Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Monsters (Monsters Inc.), Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove), Lizard Astronauts (Lilo and Stitch), Balto (1995), Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Hoggle (Labyrinth), Goblins (The Princess and the Goblin), Minilla (Son of Godzilla) & Gremlins and Critters * NEW Tropical Plumber - Sesame Street Characters * Washerwoman - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Giant Ursula - Ururu (I-Zenborg) * Gadget Hackwrench (in outtakes) - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Godzilla (1962-1975) as itself * 6 Ultra Brothers as itself * Hanuman as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Productions Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios